Broken Bones, Broken Bonds
by aisainasai
Summary: Kini yang tersisa hanyalah tulang yang patah dan janji yang tidak terpenuhi. —platonic Sans/Toriel.


broken bones, broken bonds.

 **disclaimer:** undertale (c) toby fox.

 **warning:** semi-au. ooc. spoiler for genocide route. typo/misstypo. badly written pun(s). platonic soriel.

 **sinopsis:** kini yang tersisa hanyalah tulang yang patah dan janji yang tidak terpenuhi.

 **note:** saya nulis ini cuma buat nyoba nulis pun dalam siapa tau bisa pls dont hurt me

.

* * *

.

.

Pertama kali Sans melihat seorang anak manusia memenggal Papyrus—

Ini selalu yang pertama.

Tidak ada jeritan, semuanya sunyi senyap, alam semesta tak mengganggunya dalam wujud bayang-bayang masa lalu.

Pertama kali Sans melihat seorang anak manusia memenggal Papyrus, adiknya, dengan tangan penuh debu dan wajah dingin tanpa emosi—

 _Ini selalu yang pertama_ , ia meyakinkan dirinya saat melihat keduanya berhadap-hadapan, dan Papyrus berteriak mengatakan kata-kata yang dirinya sendiri ragukan—tubuhnya gemetaran, tapi ia tidak terlihat akan mundur atau memiliki rencana cadangan seandainya apa yang ia harapkan tak membuahkan hasil.

Sesuatu di balik kepalanya menolak untuk melawan, menjerit, berteriak _hentikanhentikanhentikan_ —karena ia tahu semua usahanya akan sia-sia. Karena ia tahu semua usahanya tidak akan membuahkan hasil. Karena ia tahu, sedetik ketika ia menginjakkan kaki menengahi si manusia dan monster, ia akan membunuh salah satu dari mereka—dan semuanya akan kembali menjadi nol.

Jadi, pertama kali Sans melihat seorang anak manusia memenggal Papyrus, adiknya, dengan tangan penuh debu dan wajah dingin tanpa emosi—

 _Ia tidak merasakan apa-apa._

Dan perasaan yang tidak ia rasakan belum tentu tidak bermakna tidak apa-apa juga.

Ia tahu ada yang salah; kekosongan di hatinya selalu menggerogoti kesadarannya, ia tak mengingat mengapa ia merasakan perasaan hampa seperti ini, mengapa ia tidak merasakan apa-apa saat melihat satu-satunya orang yang berarti dalam hidupnya yang tak berarti mati, berubah menjadi debu perlahan-lahan, dan kata-kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan masih membekas dalam pikirannya.

Bahkan hingga ia terbangun di atas ranjangnya, memeluk erat selimut yang ia gunakan untuk bersembunyi dari dunia; bersembunyi bersama hatinya yang telah pecah berkeping-keping.

" _Aku percaya padamu!"_

'DIA MEMERCAYAIMU.'

Ia tetap tidak merasakan apa-apa kecuali perasaan ganjil bahwa ini semua sudah pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

.

* * *

.

Ia tidak merasakan apa-apa.

Bahkan ketika dunia tempatnya berada dihancurkan, dibakar, dan diubah menjadi abu dengan sebilah pisau dan loket emas, ia tidak merasakan apa-apa.

Ia tidak merasakan apa-apa saat mengetahui adiknya telah tiada, dan seluruh Ksatria Istana telah dimutilasi dan diperkosa martabatnya oleh seorang manusia yang jatuh ke penjara para monster, dan yang kini berperan sebagai malaikat dan tuhan yang menentukan siapa yang hidup dan siapa yang mati—

 _(Malaikat pencabut nyawa.)_

Ia tidak merasakan apa-apa saat mengetahui wanita tua di balik pintu tidak membalas apa-apa—saat mengetahui _tidak ada yang datang_ padanya dengan wangi pai yang khas setelah ia mengetuk beberapa kali, saat mengetahui _tidak ada yang datang_ dan menyelipkan resep makanan mudah yang bisa ia coba untuk mengobati hatinya yang selalu direndam kepedihan.

Tidak ada yang datang.

Ia menulis dengan alfabet familier, simbol-simbol aneh, sketsa kasar tentang apa yang ia lihat saat menutup mata.

Perasaannya yang kosong tentu saja bermakna sesuatu.

Ekspresi terkhianati yang adiknya keluarkan saat ranting pohon itu menebas dan mengeksekusinya di atas salju abadi Snowdin sangat membekas di kepalanya, seolah-olah mata itu memandang jauh ke dalam hatinya.

Seolah-olah Sans mengkhianati kepercayaan yang telah diberikan padanya.

Tapi ia tidak pernah membuat dirinya peduli akan itu.

Bukan berarti ia tidak memiliki perasaan.

Ia terlalu lelah menangisi apa yang telah terjadi; karena menangisi kematian Papyrus terasa sudah terlalu sering dan ia sudah kelewat lelah untuk menangis.

.

* * *

.

"Tok tok."

Ia tertawa, tawanya terdengar lelah. "Siapa?"

Wanita di balik pintu terdengar mengerutkan keningnya. "Hei, kau terdengar lebih lelah dari biasanya."

Sans mengabaikan suara lembut itu, ia mengabaikan semua kasih yang dikandung dari tiap silabel kata yang terucap. Ia tidak membutuhkan simpatisan hari ini, saat terbangun dengan perasaan janggal bahwa ini semua sudah pernah terjadi. " _'Hei, kau terdengar lebih lelah dari biasanya'_ siapa?"

"Aku tidak menghargai candaanmu kali ini; kau terdengar sangat butuh istirahat."

"Aku sedang beristirahat dari patroli disini."

Wanita itu terkekeh. "Syukurlah." dari dalam terdengar suara ketukan halus. "Dengar, hari ini seorang manusia jatuh."

Sans mendengarkan.

"Aku… aku hanya khawatir."

Ia diam, karena wanita di balik pintu tersebut memintanya untuk mendengar.

"Ia sedikit aneh."

Telinganya yang tak ada terus mendengarnya, orbitnya melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, berusaha mengamati keadaan sekitar karena sepertinya wanita itu akan menuangkan rahasia penting.

"Tapi, aku yakin kau bisa menjaganya, kan?—kau sudah berjanji padaku…."

Sans mengangguk. Ia tahu wanita itu tidak melihatnya—tapi ia tahu wanita itu mengetahui jawaban atas pertanyaan yang ia ajukan.

"Hei, aku ingin mendengar candaanmu untuk terakhir kalinya di hari ini."

Mendengar itu Sans berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah." katanya. Ia mencium aroma harum dari kolong pintu batu yang menjadi jarak nyata antara dirinya dan wanita anonim di baliknya. "Mengapa kerangka gendut?"

"Aku tidak tahu, kenapa?" sebelum mendengar jawaban atas pertanyaan itu, wanita itu sudah terkikik menahan geli.

"Karena ia _arkus_. Kau mengerti kan? Itu adalah—"

Dan wanita di balik pintu itu tertawa keras.

Ia merasa ini sudah pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

.

* * *

.

Lalu beberapa monster penghuni asli atau migrasi yang menetap di hutan Snowdin dihapus eksistensinya satu persatu dengan menyisakan nama, jeritan, dan debu yang kemudian menari bersama angin setelah diinjak oleh kaki-kaki kecil kokoh si manusia yang melangkah.

Alphys segera mengevakuasi para penghuni dunia bawah ke Hotland, tempat laboratoriumnya berada saat mengetahui kalau manusia yang ia kagumi di dalam layar adalah seorang psikopat berdarah dingin yang bisa menghancurkan monster dengan tekad tidak stabil yang mereka miliki.

Tapi Papyrus menolak—karena ia melihat masih ada kebaikan dalam diri manusia itu.

Karena Sans selalu melindunginya dari dunia luar yang ingin menyakitinya.

Karena Sans selalu melindunginya dari realita dengan menyamarkan kebenaran yang ada.

 _Karena ia naïf._

Karena ia tidak bisa membiarkan adiknya hancur karena hal yang sama yang menghancurkannya.

Alphys melemparkan Sans tatapan sendu, yang berharap kalau ia bersedia ikut serta mengevakuasi diri bersama dirinya dan penduduk lainnya.

Sans hanya melemparkannya senyum pasrah— _aku sangat ingin tapi adikku mungkin membutuhkanku_.

.

* * *

.

Lalu Papyrus mati.

Sans tidak terkejut.

Ia tidak berduka.

Ia hanya….

Ia hanya tidak memiliki suasana hati yang memungkinkan dirinya untuk merasa bersedih.

.

* * *

.

Lalu Undyne, lalu Mettaton.

Hingga tidak tersisa apapun lagi kecuali debu dan angin lalu.

Hingga yang mengisi keheningan hanyalah doa-doa yang tak terpanjatkan.

Hingga kesunyian yang ada membuat Sans tuli dan kakinya berlari melewati jarak demi jarak yang manusia itu telah tempuh, dan menunduk di hadapan pintu batu raksasa yang terakhir terbuka saat manusia itu keluar—bukan Ratu Laba-Laba, bukan monster-monster yang terjebak di dalam sana entah berapa lama, bukan wanita anonim di balik pintu yang sering mengisi ruang hampa di hatinya saat hari-hari buruk itu tiba.

Ia duduk disana, punggungnya tersandar di pintu besar itu. Tubuhnya kaku karena berlari tanpa henti dari laboratorium Alphys di Hotland hingga pintu masuk Reruntuhan.

"Tok tok."

 _Siapa?_ Suara lembut wanita itu berucap di dalam kepalanya.

"Rangka."

 _Rangka siapa?_

Kumohon.

"Rangkasepian."

 _Haha._

"Kembali…."

Dan ia hancur.

.

* * *

.

Atas segala hal yang telah direnggut darinya, Sans mengucapkan terima kasih.

Karena dengan demikian, membunuh anak ini akan menjadi terasa lebih ringan dan mudah—ia tidak perlu mengatakan pada wanita itu takdir yang diterima anak itu atas aksinya, ia tidak perlu menceritakan pada Papyrus ganjaran yang didapatkan anak itu atas apa yang ia perbuat.

Tapi koridor berlapis emas itu adalah medan perang terakhir mereka yang diliputi elegansi dan kepedihan atas kepergian orang-orang yang telah pergi meninggalkan Sang Raja.

Ia tidak memiliki harapan untuk keluar dari pertempuran ini tanpa luka.

Ia tidak memiliki harapan untuk menghabisi anak itu.

Ia tidak memiliki harapan untuk menyelamatkan dunia dan menjadi pahlawan.

Ia tidak memiliki harapan untuk hidup di dunia tanpa orang-orang yang berharga baginya.

 **Ia tidak memiliki harapan.**

Kini yang tersisa hanyalah tulang yang patah dan janji yang tidak terpenuhi. Lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

Saat pisau itu akhirnya menebas Sans di pertarungannya yang ke-239—anak itu terlihat frustasi, seolah-olah ia telah dibunuh 238 kali—ia tidak terkejut.

Kini yang tersisa hanyalah tulang yang patah dan janji yang tidak terpenuhi.

"Papyrus… kau ingin sesuatu?"

Lalu ia menghilang—pergi ke tempat yang ingin ia kunjungi sebelum sihirnya menyerah untuk menopang fisiknya.

Tapi bahkan sihirnya pun menyerah padanya dan menjatuhkannya di Waterfall.

.

* * *

.

 _Sayangku, sayangku._

 _Apakah yang terjadi padamu?_

Suara wanita anonim itu berucap dari bunga gaung di Waterfall ketika Sans berjalan gontai melaluinya.

Sans menatap bunga gaung itu untuk sebentar.

Ia mengenali wanita di balik pintu itu—ini bukanlah kata yang akan ia ucapkan.

Karena wanita itu telah mati.

Debunya tercecer dari kolong pintu batu.

.

* * *

.

[end.]

.

* * *

 **note:** saya sebenernya lebih ke sansby but soriel is cute af

nulis ini cuma buat iseng-iseng nyoba nerjemahin elemen dalam game yang paling sulit kalau diterjemahin ke bahasa non-inggris look how bad that is hah a

 _happy chinese new year_ :D

thanks for reading!


End file.
